


Get Smart or Die Trying

by CherryEmbly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Dunce Quartet, Established AsaNoya, Established Ennotana, Filler Story, Fluff, Funny, Kageyama/Hinata Early Stages, Love, M/M, Rating May Change, Silly, Smut Eventually, Ukai/Takeda Early Stages, established daisuga, idk - Freeform, smut MAYBE, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryEmbly/pseuds/CherryEmbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka and Nishinoya had a much better go of passing their finals than Kageyama and Hinata even though they aren't that much smarter. Which additional factors contributed to the Second Years' success?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good News, Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeda comes in to deliver some really good news, then comes back with the catch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun little Haikyuu!! I wrote while I work on the agreed upon DaiSuga, based on my favorite scene in the anime so far, when everyone freaks out about the four dunce players that may not pass their finals. 
> 
> It's a funny little fic, not many chapters (and not very long chapters) just to serve as a filler until we can get back into the couples. 
> 
> Dialogue in this chapter is taken from Hulu's translation of Haikyuu! Season 2 Episodes 1 & 2\. Enjoy!

Ukai watched his team carefully. He knew they were coming together, but they still lacked the experience to play on the same level as the top teams. He had no idea what to do. 

The gym door flew open, snatching Ukai from his thoughts and scaring him in the process, and Takeda came falling through, failing to stop his momentum before tripping over the stair. He fell straight to his face, making a series of loud, disruptive noises as he did so. Takeda was such a spaz.

Ukai ran over to where the team was gathering to spectate the clumsy teacher. “Are you okay!?” 

“We’re going right!?” Takeda looked up, face full of blood. 

“Where?” Hinata asked. 

“Your nose is bleeding,” Kageyama added.

“Tokyo!” Takeda held up a small, very crinkled, white piece of paper with scribbled on writing. 

“Tokyo?” Hinata mused. “You mean Nekoma!?” 

“A practice match?” Kageyama asked. 

“Yeah,” Takeda stood up re-balancing his glasses, “but it won't just be Nekoma this time.” 

Ukai shook his head at Takeda with a small chuckle. He'd fallen straight to his face and was standing there as if nothing happened. He was even bleeding so there was no way it wasn't painful.

“The Fukurodani Academy Group,” Takeda continued. Ukai was shocked. No way Takeda swung what he was thinking. “It's a group of schools from the Kanto region that includes Nekoma. Apparently they hold practice matches all the time. This time, because of Coach Nekomata, Karasuno will also be able to participate in their practice matches.” 

Ukai rubbed his head. Impressed didn't scratch the surface of how he felt towards the teacher in that moment. “Groups like that are created through relationships built up over years, so it’s not easy to get in without connections," he explained to his team. "We’ve got to make sure to thank Coach Nekomata, and Sensei too, who I'm sure kept persistently asking them.” 

Takeda laughed. “No, I didn't, really. Your name helped a lot, Coach Ukai,” Takeda added sweetly. 

Ukai gazed at him appreciatively as the team bowed a thanks to him. The phenomena of Takeda already realizing that Ukai is struggling with a problem and popping up unexpectedly with a solution to that problem was increasing exponentially. It was as if the sensei could read his mind.

“Over the years, we’ve lost our connections with other schools in the prefecture that we were once close with,” Takeda started. The team stood at attention. They could sense, as well as Ukai, that one of his inspirational messages was on the horizon. “There are many schools where the coaches that were once close to the former Coach Ukai, are now gone. We shouldn't miss this chance!”

“Yeah!” The team chorused excitedly. 

One by one, the different members of Karasuno began to envisage facing off against their rivals once again and Hinata was flat out trembling with excitement. It was exactly what they needed. Even Ukai caught himself feeling fired up. 

Takeda held his hands up. “Uh, the only thing is, their prelims for Inter-High start this weekend, so it won’t be right away. Also, at this point, we've only received the invitation. There are some agreements we have to work out, but I'll tell you all about the details another time, but it seems that all of you are--”

“Of course!” Daich interjected. 

“We'll go!” The team shouted. 

Ukai held no reservations that the reliable teacher wouldn't get everything done that was necessary for such an opportunity and looking at his elated team, his heart swelled with appreciation. He honestly wasn't sure what the team would do without Takeda, or Ukai himself for that matter.

“I've got a staff meeting, so I've got to get going.” Takeda shifted his hazel eyes to Ukai. “Ukai, I'll leave the rest to you.”

“Sure,” Ukai watched him go, not unaware of the disappointment he experienced as he went.

“It’s going to get busy,” Asahi said. 

***

“As you are aware, you have final exams starting next month,” Takeda began authoritatively.

Ukai tensed. He glanced at his four most thickheaded players, who were all now sweating profusely. 

“Right?” Takeda and the rest of the team also zeroed in on the four delinquents, but they avoided eye-contact. “So, you may have predicted what I'm going to say now, but if there is any subject you fail the final in, supplementary classes will be held on the weekends, which will definitely disrupt your ability to attend the games with Fukurodani. Depending on the situation, some could be held during the summer as well.” 

Well, that's wasn't good.

Tanaka and Nishinoya stood immediately and began to run from the group. 

“Hey! There's nowhere to run! Ennoshita, grab them!” Daichi ordered. 

“What counts as a failing grade!?” Hinata whimpered. 

“That's your question?” Sugawara replied dejectedly. 

“Kageyama isn't breathing!” Yamaguchi shouted pointing down at a stone still Kageyama. 

Even Ukai began to sweat himself as everyone melted down. If it were him in that situation, he'd have a reason to panic too.

“Coach!” Hinata begged, tugging helplessly at Ukai’s jacket. 

“Well, this isn't something you're gonna be able to avoid as a student.” Ukai had nothing helpful at all to say as he empathized with the dummies. “You need willpower! You need to believe you can do it!” He barely believed it himself. 

“Mind over matter?” Hinata concluded. “No, that's fine. Please teach me!” 

It was an unlucky request for Ukai. He'd have to come clean. “Hinata, I didn't really want to bring this up,” Ukai looked at him with disappointment, “but do I look like someone who got good grades?” 

Hinata groaned and fell to his knees at the comment. 

It was the first time Ukai really felt like a failure as a leader. He'd had some confidence up to that point, but now his team was completely beyond his reach. He couldn't even help a little bit.

“Hinata, I'm sure you don't have to worry this much about it,” Sugawara attempted to comfort. 

“I've never had a double-digit score on any of my quizzes. Will I still be okay?” Hinata asked innocently. 

Damn. That made him even dumber than Ukai. Tanaka and Nishinoya made bodhisattva faces at him. They'd probably never experienced someone dumber than them either. Everyone was freaking out, Takeda and Ukai included. 

“Get a hold of yourselves!” Daichi shouted, silencing the room. “We still have time until the exams start. There's no way Karasuno could bring their best without these four idiots! Not a chance!” 

There were no truer words. Maybe that's why Ukai was so upset there was nothing he could do. If he'd known he needed to be smarter for his future team, maybe he would have listened more in school.

“I don't know if I’m flattered or insulted.” Tanaka mumbled as Hinata took a try at reviving Kageyama. 

Daichi put on one of his horrifying faces of determination. “We’re gonna do this. We’re all gonna go to Tokyo.” 

Ukai was grateful for a more intelligent leader to take over and restore order to the team. He truly was how they survived without a coach for so long. 

Ukai looked on at the slowly relaxing team. Though Ennoshita and Asahi appeared to be berating Tanaka and Nishinoya for their bad grades, the knuckleheads seemed all out entranced and we’re coming around. Daichi and Sugawara formulated a plan of attack while Kinoshita, Narita and Yamaguchi assisted Hinata in restoring life to the genius setter. Tsukishima looked on with disdain. 

“Um,” Takeda pulled Ukai back to reality. “You’re probably feeling like you understand those four’s points of view, eh, Ukai?” he said, rebalancing his glasses. 

Ukai sighed. “Yeah.” Confirmed. Takeda could read his thoughts. 

“And that Kageyama and Hinata specifically are the pinnacle of our attack and Nishinoya of our defense,” Takeda added. That went without saying. They were the three most valuable players on the team right now. Why did they have to be the dumb ones? “As students, their academics are most important,” Takeda said, crossing his arms. 

“I know that,” Ukai replied, quickly pushing away all of his thoughts of cheating before Takeda could see them. “Do you really think they can do it, sensei?” Ukai asked nervously, but Takeda said nothing. He turned back to look on his team. He sighed. “We’re gonna need a miracle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything from here on out is original. :)
> 
> Enjoying this fic? Let me know on Twitter @booksbyCherry and let's be friends while you're at it! :)


	2. Nishinoya, Get Smart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya's possessiveness over Asahi gets him into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya/Asahi are my favorite ship in this series. I like to think as they get on in their relationship that some of Noya's confidence would rub off on Asahi. :)

“Asahi! Yuu is here!” Nishinoya followed one of Asahi’s sisters into his house and down the hallway. “How are things, Yuu?” 

Nishinoya irritatingly looked up at the middle schooler with above average height. “They’ve been better.” 

Asahi’s sister continued just past Asahi’s door and stopped while Nishinoya pushed the door aside and walked in. Asahi was etching away at a notebook, but stopped to look up and smile at Nishinoya.

“You look tired,” Asahi commented. Nishinoya simply groaned in response. 

Asahi’s sister stood in the doorway behind him. “Asahi, do you want me to bring you guys a snack?” 

“No, we’re okay, thank you,” Asahi replied. 

She slid the door shut behind Nishinoya and walked away, finally leaving Nishinoya with the only person that could cure his foul mood. He face planted Asahi’s bed, not even removing his bag, and Asahi affectionately rubbed the back of his head. Nishinoya yawned, re-positioning to rest his head in Asahi’s lap. 

Asahi chuckled. “How was studying with Ennoshita?” 

Nishinoya groaned again. He was exhausted and officially too comfortable to keep his eyes open. Making matters worse, Asahi maneuvered his bag over his head and then reached over him and pulled one is his blankets over. He'd likely be out within seconds. 

“It's fine, sleep. I'll wake you up in a couple hours and we can go find a place to eat and study more,” Asahi comforted. 

Nishinoya smiled. Studying didn't seem so bad with Asahi. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Asahi replied, continuing to rub the back of Nishinoya’s head until he completely faded from consciousness.

*** 

Asahi pulled the plate of sweet buns away from Nishinoya. “No. No more until you get this.”

Nishinoya flailed ridiculously in his chair, drawing the attention of nearby patrons. “This is stupid!” 

“Then you're among friends,” Asahi replied harshly. 

Ouch. Nishinoya felt that dig. He looked up at his boyfriend sadly. “That was mean!” 

Asahi crossed his arms authoritatively and Nishinoya noted how good he looked on the rare occasions when he actually appeared strong and confident. 

“You can take it. Just think of it like all those times you lectured me in volleyball. Now the roles are reversed,” Asahi explained. “Besides you're not dumb, just lazy about this stuff. If you put half as much energy into keeping up academically as you do volleyball, you could probably maintain above average grades.” 

Nishinoya didn't entirely doubt what Asahi was saying, but couldn't imagine doing this amount of studying all the time. “If it's not volleyball, it's not worth it.” 

“Then you can stop considering going to the same school as me. They don't accept guys who can't even get a passing grade in our own language,” Asahi retorted. 

Nishinoya grumbled as Asahi ate a sweet bun smugly. “I miss my nice boyfriend.” 

“He's gone until after you pass your exam,” Asahi shrugged. 

Asahi's attitude wasn't even the problem. If he acted like that for a whole week, Nishinoya wouldn't't want to do anything but him. Nishinoya looked back down at his textbook. There were several dozen words he needed to learn, both the definitions and when they were contextually appropriate to use. It wasn’t entirely a matter of not understanding, but more just being plain unable to remember everything. He thought about Ennoshita whacking him with a ruler every time he got a question wrong. He supposed he shouldn't complain about Asahi's tough love by comparison.

“Can I get you anything else?” The beautiful waitress who'd been checking on them once every five minutes to satiate her obvious crush on Asahi was back. 

“I think we're okay,” Asahi replied. 

It wasn't as if Nishinoya didn't get it. Asahi was incredibly good looking, on top of the fact that his long hair and budding beard gave him a more mature, wilder, look that girls and liberos go crazy for. 

“Oh, do you go Karasuno?” She asked sweetly, ignoring Nishinoya by flat out turning her back to him. 

“Uh, yeah,” Asahi replied rubbing his head. 

“You guys have a great volleyball team!” She squealed. “My sister and I saw them play a couple weeks ago at the Inter-Scholastic preliminaries!” 

Asahi chuckled. “We’re actually on that volleyball team.” 

“Seriously?” She glanced over her shoulder at Nishinoya and raised an eyebrow. “That's impressive for your height.” 

Nishinoya glared up at her Asahi put his hands out to calm him. “He's really good, the best defensive player in our prefecture.” 

“No way!” The waitress said with complete lack of belief. 

“Truly,” Asahi responded, smiling. “He pulls me out of the lurch every game!” 

“Aw, that's nice,” the waitress returned her focus to Asahi alone. 

“But I bet you're really good right?” the waitress asked.

Nishinoya snapped. He stood up angrily, leaned over the table, grabbed Asahi by the flap of his jacket, and pulled him into a kiss. He pulled away after a few seconds, eyeing the rude waitress whose entire face was red. 

“Noya!” Asahi complained. 

Nishinoya slammed back down into his chair and turned his attention back to his textbook. 

“I-I’ll ch-ch-check back l-later,” the waitress scurried away. 

“Take your time,” Nishinoya growled. 

Asahi sighed. “That was infantile.” 

“Infantile?” Nishinoya looked up, regretting the decision as Asahi hadn't gotten his own blush under control yet and looked irresistible. 

Asahi groaned and pointed at one of the words on the page. “Behaving like a baby.” 

Nishinoya barely heard the explanation. He wanted something else now. He secured Asahi’s hand in place on his textbook and leaned over again. 

“Nishinoya, wa--” but Nishinoya had him in another kiss before he could finish talking. 

Asahi pulled away, blush returned in full. “Stop! We’re in a public place you know!” 

“So?” Nishinoya leaned in again. 

“No!” Asahi used his hand to serve as a barrier between he and Nishinoya’s faces. “No more until you learn three words.” 

Nishinoya slammed his book shut. “Polyphonic, means many sounds or voices. Velleity, a lazy wish and uh… Oh! Infantile, behaving like a baby.” 

Asahi stared at him wide-eyed. “Are you kidding?” 

Nishinoya leaned over the table, taking a more passionate kiss than the others. At first, Asahi complied, but then he suddenly leaned away. 

“Hey, I earned that,” Nishinoya argued. 

Asahi smirked evilly. “I think I just figured out how I'm gonna help you study.”

***

Nishinoya ran into practice and began looking around for Tanaka. He found him on one side of the court, tossing and receiving with Ennoshita. The pair didn't appear to be at odds yet, that meant Nishinoya could still save his best friend. He rushed over and intercepted one of Tanaka’s receives, intentionally sending the ball way over Ennoshita’s head. 

Ennoshita growled. “Nishinoya.” 

Nishinoya put on a fake smile and waved. “Sorry, Ennoshita!” 

Ennoshita stared at him and he started back until Ennoshita finally relented and turned to go retrieve the ball. As soon as he was out of earshot, Nishinoya faced Tanaka with concern.

Tanaka groaned. “Hey Noy--”

“Dude, listen to me. Don't let Ennoshita talk to Asahi,” Nishinoya warned. 

“What, why?” Tanaka questioned. 

“Asahi discovered a studying tactic last night,” Nishinoya said, shuddering in the memory of it. 

“Uh, is it working?” Tanaka asked. 

“Well, yeah, but just trust me, it's no good,” Nishinoya warned, sweating. 

“What's no good?” Ennoshita asked, having made his way back over with the ball. 

“Uhhhhhh, that receive return, ehehehe,” Nishinoya replied. 

“What's wrong with you?” Ennoshita asked. 

“N-nothing! Sorry for that shit return. Excuse me,” Nishinoya shot a final warning glance at Tanaka and turned to walk away. 

When he looked up, Asahi was just entering the gym with Sugawara and… 

Nishinoya nearly fell to the ground. Asahi had his hair down, something he knew drove Nishinoya crazy.

He walked up to them. “Hey! Put your hair up!” 

“I can't,” Asahi held up a snapped black hair tie. 

“You should bring extras!” Nishinoya barked. 

Asahi and Sugawara blinked confusedly at him. “It's just hair, Nishinoya. I think it'll be fine for one day,” Sugawara chuckled. 

Nishinoya whimpered as Sugawara walked away. He didn't understand Nishinoya's struggle.

Asahi looked down at Nishinoya and smiled. Just before he passed him to go out to the court, he stopped and looked over. “Of course I bring extras.” He ran out onto the court. “Hey, Ennoshita!” 

Nishinoya panicked. He had to save Tanaka! “Uh, Asahi,” he called out. 

Asahi stopped and turned slowly, whipping his hair around him like a shampoo commercial. Though entirely absent, Nishinoya could damn near see the sparkles bouncing off his blinding smile. 

“Yeah?” he replied, singsong and innocent. It was like being shot in the face. 

Nishinoya dropped to his knees dramatically and then his hands. Stupid, beautiful, bastard, Asahi.

“Noya! Are you okay!?” Tanaka ran over and crouched near Nishinoya.

“I'm sorry, Ryu…” Nishinoya whispered. 

“What? Sorry for what?” Tanaka huffed. 

“I wasn't strong enough to save you, I'm sorry,” he grumbled. 

Nishinoya rolled over to his back. Tanaka looked over him. “Save me from wh....... Uh, Noya, why is Ennoshita giving me that evil look?” 

It was too late for Tanaka now. Nishinoya had failed. He pulled his friend down by the collar of his T-Shirt. “Ryu, study for your finals…” Nishinoya grumbled like he was dying. 

“I am studying, I--” 

“No, Ryu, study. Study hard,” Nishinoya groaned out. 

Tanaka shook his head in confusion. “Noya, explain yourself, I don't understand.” 

“It’s too late, Ryu. I'm out of time. Always remember that I tried,” Nishinoya grumbled.

Asahi leaned down over Nishinoya, his cologne filling the air around him. “Get off the floor, you're being a drama queen.” 

"I'm sorry Tanaka."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite severely disliking Kageyama and Hinata, one can't help but notice how quickly he caved to helping when implored by a certain excitable brunet to do so...
> 
> Enjoying this fic? Let me know on Twitter @booksbyCherry and let's be friends while you're at it! :)


	3. Grumpyshima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi often has trouble telling what his enigmatic best friend is thinking.

Yamaguchi had a deep seeded fear that his friendship with Tsukishima was one sided. Even though the tall blond had told Yamaguchi on more than one occasion that he was his only real friend, Yamaguchi often wondered if Tsukishima simply felt bound to him by circumstance or just didn't feel like being bothered with making new friends. It was situations like the one they were in currently, that strengthened that fear. 

Tsukishima stormed ahead of Yamaguchi, not speaking or making his usual effort to walk slow enough that Yamaguchi could keep up, as they walked home from practice. He was mad with Yamaguchi again, not that Yamaguchi had any clue why. Whenever Tsukishima got annoyed with Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi never knew why. Tsukishima was incredibly observant and it was usually something small. It always felt nitpicky to Yamaguchi and made him think Tsukishima was just picking fights because he didn't actually like him very much.

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi called, not receiving a response. “Tsukki?” Still nothing. “Tsu--” 

Tsukishima grabbed the headphones hanging around his neck and pulled them over his ears. Yamaguchi fumed. He raced forward and grabbed the cord to the headphones, pulling to snatch the jack from the mp3 player. The cord came loose and Tsukishima stopped walking and glanced over his shoulder. 

“You know I hate that,” he growled. 

“You know I hate when you use your headphones to ignore me,” Yamaguchi snapped back. “What's wrong?” 

“Nothing,” Tsukishima started to walk again and Yamaguchi followed. Even though Tsukishima had pulled his headphones back down around his neck, Yamaguchi kept hold of the cord and suddenly it looked like he was walking Tsukishima like a dog.

“Liar,” Yamaguchi hissed. 

“I'm not,” Tsukishima grumbled back. 

“Yes you are,” Yamaguchi said. 

Tsukishima returned to ignoring him fully, not responding to any sneers or jabs. Finally, Yamaguchi, annoyed beyond belief, ran past Tsukishima and stood in his path. Tsukishima stopped and looked down at the other, scowl prevalent. 

“What?” he spat.

“You’re obviously pissed off at me for some reason, so just tell me,” Yamaguchi replied.

“I’m pissed off about Kageyama and Hinata,” Tsukishima said. 

Yamaguchi screwed his face in confusion. “Why because they’re stupid?” 

“Because it has to be everyone else’s problem that they’re stupid,” Tsukishima growled. “And I can’t help but wonder if it was you or me that were the dumb ones, if they’d be so worried?”

Yamaguchi could understand the concern, but as he thought about his fellow teammates he honestly thought that they would be. “I think so. At least the third years, but why would any of that make you pissed off at me?” 

“Because,now I have to help Kageyama and Hinata and that’s annoying,” Tsukishima replied. 

“I still don’t know what that has to do with me, you’re the one who agreed to do it,” Yamaguchi retorted. 

“I said ‘no,’ but then you convinced me to help them.” 

Yamaguchi thought back on the interaction. “I did not.” 

“You did. You told me it wouldn’t be so bad if I helped them before and after practice.” 

“That was a time suggestion at best. It was hardly meant to convince you of anything. If you’d said 'no' again, I would have dropped it.” 

Tsukishima held Yamaguchi’s gray eyes in his own hazel. “If you were better at English and they asked you for help, would you help them?”

Yamaguchi didn’t understand the point of the question. “I guess, but it really has nothing to do with their importance on the team. I just feel like if I can help them, then I should.”

“I could tell that’s how you felt when you responded with anything at all after I’d already told them ‘no.’ I guess I figured if you wanted to help them and I could, I should.” Tsukishima rattled off the statement and then walked around Yamaguchi like what he said wasn't inherently wonderful. 

Yamaguchi’s heart raced wildly as he played the sentence back in his head. It was Tsukishima for 'I did it for you.' “Since when do you care so much about what I want?” Yamaguchi asked.

Tsukishima stopped and glared back over his shoulder. “What?”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened. He didn’t meant to say that out loud. “Er, no, I mean…” 

Tsukishima turned and walked back up to Yamaguchi, standing over him. “You always do this.” 

“Do what?” Yamaguchi quivered. 

“You act like you’re not important to me or something,” Tsukishima replied plainly. 

“Um…” 

Tsukishima reached out one of his long, tree branch-like arms, and set a heavy hand on Yamaguchi’s head. “You’re my best friend. You have some sort of problem with me wanting you to be happy?” 

Yamaguchi’s heart thudded in his chest. Tsukishima wasn’t normally so blunt. “Um, no.” 

Tsukishima tilted his head and curved his mouth into a smirk. “Good.” Yamaguchi's skin prickled at the expression. 

Tsukishima pulled his hand away and turned around again, something Yamaguchi was relieved for as he felt his cheeks start to burn. Converse from his moments of short-tempered anger, Tsukishima also pulled out moments like these, that were no doubt the reason Yamaguchi found himself thinking he never wanted to be without Tsukishima; that he was in love with him. 

“So either way you look at it, it’s your fault that I have to deal with them now, what are you going to do about it?” Tsukishima called back and Yamaguchi’s blush worsened.

“What are you suggesting?” Yamaguchi shouted back becoming immediately embarrassed. He didn’t mean to say that out loud either.

Tsukishima chuckled but didn’t respond. Yamaguchi started walking, feeling the strain of the distance between them. “Um, I don’t want to be the reason you’re frustrated, so if you really don’t want to deal with them you should just tell them you won’t.

Tsukishima stopped walking until Yamaguchi caught up and then began again, an action on its own that made Yamaguchi happy. “I can’t tell them that now, I already agreed to it.” 

“Sorry,” Yamaguchi apologized. 

“It’s fine, hopefully they’re not so stupid that my constant desire to hit them becomes worse,” Tsukishima grumbled. Yamaguchi snickered. “You’ll just have to pay me back somehow,” Tsukishima added. 

There it was again. Did Tsukishima's phrasing just sound suggestive because Yamaguchi wanted them to be? “What do you want?” Yamaguchi asked, that time, purposely. 

Tsukishima was silent at first, in a way that made Yamaguchi nervous. “I guess I could settle for you finding someone else to help them.” 

'Settle?' “I’ll do my best,” Yamaguchi said. “You are like my only friend though.” 

“That’s not true,” Tsukishima said, with a pleased sound to his voice. Yamaguchi looked over at him to verify and he was smiling. 

Yamaguchi sighed. Why did Tsukishima have to be so much of an enigma?

***

Yamaguchi walked back into his classroom, relieved that he’d managed to find someone else to help Kageyama and Hinata study, and sat back down at his desk in front of Tsukishima. The blond had his eyes closed and his headphones on and so Yamaguchi went about his own business, working on some of his own school work, texting and checking in with his dad and of course, tending to a his farm on Farmville. It wasn’t until he noticed several of his nearby classmates staring in his direction that he looked up totally to find Tsukishima staring at him angrily.

“What is it?” he asked nervously. “I finished my work.” 

“What were you talking to Kageyama and Hinata about?”

“Oh!” Yamaguchi smiled proudly. “I remembered Yachi saying that she was in Class Five so I told them to go ask her for help studying. You’re off the hook.” 

“Did she say that?” 

Shimizu, their team manager, had brought their potential new team manager to practice the day before to introduce her. Apart from thinking she was pretty cute, especially to be standing next to Shimizu who was incredibly beautiful, he was also impressed she was in Class Five and as such distinctly remembered the information. 

“She did,” Yamaguchi replied. 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and pulled his headphones back over his head. Yamaguchi reached out for them, but Tsukishima pulled them back down before he could repeat his actions from a couple nights ago. 

“Don’t.” 

“What’s your problem now?” Yamaguchi asked. 

“I don’t have a problem,” Tsukishima replied. 

“You obviously do. You told me you wanted me to find someone else to help Kageyama and Hinata. I was impressed that Yachi seemed so smart, and she’s nice enough, so I thought she would be good for helping them,” Yamaguchi explained. “You don’t have to do it anymore so why are you in such a bad mood.” 

“I’m going to keep helping them,” Tsukishima said. 

“What?” Yamaguchi asked, annoyed with how confusing the conversation had gotten. “Why? I thought you didn’t want to.” 

“I want to now,” Tsukishima replied. 

Yamaguchi thought back over everything that had happened related to the issue in the last couple of days to try and pinpoint the reason Tsukishima would suddenly want to. He envisioned Tsukishima breaking two pencils in anger at how dumb the pair were, Kageyama and Hinata’s copious amount of unnecessary screaming that definitely pissed Tsukishima off, and their continuous forgetfulness with regard to the few things Tsukishima had actually managed to teach them. There was no way Tsukishima wanted to continue helping them. The only other thing would be their new tutor, but what could Tsukishima possibly have against someone he just met, especially someone as sweet as Yachi? 

“Is it Yachi? You don’t like her or something?” Yamaguchi asked. 

Tsukishima had closed his eyes again, but still left his headphones around his neck. “Why?” 

“Huh?”

“Would it bother you if I didn’t like her?”

Yamaguchi was shocked. “You don’t know enough about her to dislike her.” 

Tsukishima opened his eyes and looked at Yamaguchi. “You’ve managed to form such a positive opinion in the short time since you met her, why can’t I have formed a negative one?”

“What are you talking about?” 

“Nothing.” After that rebuttal, Tsukishima did slide his headphones back on and tune out. 

Yamaguchi didn’t bother him again. He was confused by Tsukishima's insinuation. Just because he hadn't formed a negative opinion of Yachi didn't mean he'd formed a strong positive one. He turned his back to Tsukishima, sitting normally in his desk. He remembered thinking Yachi was cute when he first met her but he didn’t vocalize it. In hindsight, it may have shown a little bit, but she wasn’t there for that long, and he did just say I was impressed by her, enough to help Kageyama and Hinata instead of Tsukki.

Yamaguchi’s heart slammed in his chest. Was he jealous?

Yamaguchi slid around in his chair and poked Tsukishima’s head a couple of times. Tsukishima slid his headphones down and looked up. 

“What?” 

Yamaguchi leaned his head down for privacy. “Are you jealous of Yachi?”

Tsukishima stared at Yamaguchi for a few seconds and then slid his headphones back on. Yamaguchi turned back around in his chair, but couldn’t stop the smile from finding his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka is about to find out the hard way, the advice that Asahi passed to Ennoshita.
> 
> Enjoying this fic? Let me know on Twitter @booksbyCherry and let's be friends while you're at it! :)


	4. Tanaka, Get Smart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Asahi's plan in tow, Ennoshita "helps" Tanaka learn his math.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut tendencies, but nothing in depth.
> 
> Sorry for the delay in posting by the way. I was finishing up my massive 30 Ch. fic and it took priority.

Tanaka couldn’t figure out why, when Ennoshita was so strict every other time they studied, he was suddenly so amorous, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain about it. Ennoshita tangled himself into Ennoshita enticingly, tossing his legs, in shorts mind you, over Tanaka’s and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He brought his head close to Tanaka’s ear. 

“Have you figured it out yet, dumb boy?” Ennoshita whispered. 

Takana closed his eyes and shook his head. “How do you expect me to do anything acting like this?” he growled. 

Ennoshita smirked, and just by pure tone, it frightened Tanaka. He opened his eyes and side-eyed Ennoshita who was smiling evilly. Ennoshita rubbed his hand over Takana’s shaven head and took his earlobe into his mouth, two of his favorites. It wasn’t long before Tanaka started to feel aroused. He loved Ennoshita a great deal and it never took much to draw it out of him even under the most ordinary circumstances, but there appeared to be something else at play. 

_Is he just that horny?_

Finally, the situation wore on Tanaka and he set down his pencil and turned his head for a kiss, but when he did, Ennoshita stopped everything. Tanaka looked at him, confused. 

“What?” he asked, member now completely anxious for attention. 

“I believe I asked you a question,” Ennoshita hissed slyly. 

Tanaka thought back. “Uh, I know I’m not too bright, but I don’t think you did.” 

Ennoshita pointed at the book on the table in front of them. “I did.” 

“Yeah, but then you started all of this, I can’t focus on that any more,” Tanaka replied. 

Ennoshita crossed his arms and shrugged. “You’ll have to figure it out, because I’m not doing anything about this,” Ennoshita slid the heel of his foot against Tanaka’s starved length, “until you answer my questions.” 

Tanaka’s jaw dropped. _Is this what Noya tried to warn me about?_ “That’s not fair!” Tanaka complained. “I was fine until you started touching all over the place.” 

“How were you fine? I asked you for the answer to that problem close to fifteen minutes ago,” Ennoshita retorted. 

_I guess I can’t argue with that._ “But--” 

At that, Ennoshita stood up entirely and walked to the other side of the table and sat down. Tanaka whimpered, watching Ennoshita suddenly ignore him entirely. 

“What do I have to do?” Tanaka asked sadly. 

Ennoshita laughed innocently. “Just answer the question Tanaka. Solve the problem and you’ll see that I can be very understanding.” 

Tanaka looked down at the math questions and it looked like a foreign language. _He’s saying he won’t do anything until I understand this?_

“I’m not a monster babe, use your notes, we went over all of this yesterday,” Ennoshita said sweetly. 

Tanaka groaned. It was a constant internal battle of his trying to figure out if he found sweet Ennoshita or racy Ennoshita sexier. The consideration was magnified by the fact that neither sweet nor racy Ennoshita would touch him until he magically learned math. Doing his best not to look at his boyfriend across the table, Tanaka clawed open his notebook and flipped through the pages. Similar to learning a new language he started by just trying to find something in his notebook that bore a passing resemblance to the problem on the paper in front of him. Mid-book, he found an entire two pages of notes that matched what he was looking at. It came flooding back to him, especially looking at the crudely drawn stick figure Nishinoya had scribbled onto the side of his paper, no doubt while Ennoshita was trying to explain something. Tanaka remembered laughing at the time, but he no longer found it funny. 

_Drawing stick figures at a time like that, look at where we are now._ “Stupid, Noya,” Tanaka hissed aloud. 

Tanaka compared the notes to the study guide for several minutes, but no dice. He dropped his head to the table. _Why? Why didn’t I listen?_

“Don’t remember how to do it?” Ennoshita asked. Tanaka shook his head, face down on the table, crinkling his paper. Ennoshita chuckled. “Well don’t be so discouraged, why am I here, if not to help you?” 

Tanaka looked up. _Of course he’ll help me! Ennoshita is the kindest person. He won’t let me suffer like this._ Ennoshita stood up and walked around and kissed the top of Tanaka’s head lightly before leaning down near his ear. 

“But, that’s all I’m doing,” he added. 

Tanaka slammed his head back down on the table. _I'm wrong. He's the devil incarnate._

"You could always just take care of yourself you know?" Ennoshita joked, resting a hand on Tanaka's head. 

"It's not the same," Tanaka muffled into the table. "I want you." 

"Can't help you there, at least not until you get this down," Ennoshita replied. "Now listen up, because I'm only going over this one more time, after that you'll be on your own for this too." 

"What a mean joke," Tanaka whined.

***

Tanaka took a deep breath. He thought about Ennoshita and all the times they’d been together that felt like far off dreams. _If I don’t figure this out, I’ll fail. If I fail…_ He shook his head violently. _I can’t fail. Volleyball is one thing, but Ennoshita..._ He slowly raised his hand into the air. _This is serious._ The teacher and all of Tanaka’s fellow students stared at him aghast. 

“Um… I have a question…” Tanaka started apprehensively. 

The teacher shook his head and then nodded his head, nearly dropping his glasses off of his face in the dramatic movement. “O-of course, Tanaka, what is it?” 

“Eh? Tanaka’s asking a question? Is he feeling okay?” a nearby student murmured to his friend. 

_No sir. No I am not okay._ “Um. Okay, so I get that equation and how to get to the isolated variables, but I don’t understand how you’re getting rid of that two ‘ax.’” 

There was a communal gasp as Tanaka formed the question, which alone, was impressive for him. 

“He’s able to understand the equation? I can’t even do that,” another student commented. 

The teacher stared at Tanaka with blind confusion. 

“Uh, Sensei?” Tanaka asked. 

“Uh, oh! Yes! I can help with that! Er, um--” at that moment the bell rang to signify the end of class, but no one moved. Everyone watched Tanaka, who simply sat still and stared at the teacher. 

“Huh? Have you ever seen him not go running out of class to volleyball practice?” someone asked. 

“PISS OFF! I’M TRYING TO LEARN OVER HERE!” Tanaka barked. 

“T-Tanaka!” the professor scolded. 

Tanaka winced, but redirected his attention back to the teacher. “Sorry, Sensei. Uh, if I stay after class, can you help me?” 

The teacher pulled out his chair and slid down into it, exasperated. “Yes,” he began breathlessly, “of course I can.”

***

Tanaka trudged into the gym for practice feeling like it had been twelve years since he’d had sex, not a day. 

“Hey, Tanaka! Takeda tells me you’re asking questions in class! Good for you!” Ukai slapped his back as he walked past him. 

Tanaka grumbled some archaic sound in response to the praise as he walked out onto the court. He noticed Tsukishima, Hinata and Kageyama arguing while Yamaguchi looked on. 

“Well, how the hell am I supposed to know? There are letters in the math! Why are there letters!?” Hinata yelped. 

“They’re called ‘variables’ and they’re used in place of numbers that you don’t know. You have to split up the numbers and the letters, then you’re just dealing with numbers and it’s much easier,” Tanaka explained monotonously. “Why they don’t just start with the numbers and letters separate, I don’t know.” Tsukishima made, easily, the most cartoonish expression Tanaka had ever seen him make, of pure bewilderment. “What?” Tanaka asked plainly. 

Yamaguchi nodded and looked at Tanaka with an impressed expression. “You seem to be doing better at least.” 

“Mmgrngh,” a noise erupted behind Tanaka. He turned and saw Nishinoya standing there, looking just as dead and put out as Tanaka felt. “Ryu.” 

“Hey,” Tanaka replied. 

“What’s wrong? You’re looking peakish,” Nishinoya grumbled. 

_‘Peakish.’ I know that word. Means I look sick._

Kageyama and Hinata watched Tanaka and Nishinoya like they were nobel prize winning scientists. 

“I just spent the last half hour mastering how to factor polynomials using the distributive property. It was annoying as hell, but I think I’ve got it. I was able to isolate the variables and solve for ‘x’ successfully four out of the five problems,” Tanaka explained. 

Nishinoya nodded. “Sublime.” 

_I know that word too._

Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi. “Yamaguchi, am I having a stroke?”

Yamaguchi snickered. 

“Our plan appears to be working, Ennoshita,” Asahi’s voice from behind them, mocked. 

“Looks like it,” Ennoshita agreed. 

Tanaka turned on his heel, vice gripped onto Ennoshita’s arm, and wouldn’t let go. Ennoshita shook his arm trying to free himself. “Ah! Tanaka, let me go,” Ennoshita demanded. 

“No.” 

“Tanaka!” 

“No.” 

Nishinoya turned, looked at Asahi, and Asahi took off running with Nishinoya quick behind him. 

“Don’t think that just because I’m languid today I won’t catch you!” Nishinoya yelled. 

_I know that word._

Yamaguchi laughed at the scene, holding his stomach. “Yes,” Yamaguchi answered Tsukishima’s earlier question. “The answer is yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daichi is pretty pissed he has such stupid players on his team, fortunately his boyfriend is the calm to his storm.


	5. Behind Every Strong Man...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the surface Daichi is the cornerstone of the team, but even he needs someone to keep him calm, cool and collected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some DaiSuga sweetness, not too much though, because a full Daisuga fic is on the horizon. :)

Sugawara watched calmly as Daichi stormed around his bedroom unpacking his backpack and gym bag, all the while, swearing intensely. Sugawara had started his five minute countdown about four minutes prior, so after an additional sixty seconds, he would intervene. Sugawara knew Daichi plenty well, and knew that if he cut into his bursts of anger too early, they would merely resurface later, and if he went too late they would turn into doubt and self-loathing. Five minutes was the golden time. Sugawara could disrupt Daichi's fit and provide support enough to relax him and help him move on. As a generally calm and collected person, Daichi didn’t often lose his cool, but when he did, it was a challenge just being around him. No one other than Sugawara who loved him more than anything, could deal with it at all, but by the time the five minutes came around for Daichi, Sugawara was usually approaching his limit as well. 

Sugawara stood from Daichi’s bed as the sixty seconds ticked away, and feeling the time had finally expired, reached out, grabbed Daichi’s hand and pulled him around to him, meeting him as he turned, with a kiss. Daichi released Suga’s hand so he could wrap his arms around Sugawara’s waist and Sugawara wrapped his own arms around Daichi’s back for support as Daichi turned to sit on the bed, bringing Sugawara to straddle him. Daichi released Sugawara from their kiss and smiled. 

“Thank you,” he responded gruffly, letting his head fall to Sugawara’s chest. 

“You’re welcome,” Sugawara responded, petting Daichi’s head lovingly. 

“Fucking idiots,” Daichi swore. His demeanor as captain of the team meant more to Daichi than anything, Sugawara excluded, so he would never behave so brutishly in front of them, but behind closed doors with no one but Sugawara to hear, he’d speak his mind freely. “They have to go to class anyway, why not do well?” 

Sugawara rubbed Daichi’s back. “Right? You’d think, at the very least, Kageyama would be able to figure that out.” 

“It sucks that there are so few people on the team, I’d ask Ukai to bench them if I could,” Daichi said. 

“Well that and the fact that we really need the four of them to learn a lot at the Fukurodani games if they’re going to improve for the tournament. As much as I adore Kinoshita, Narita and Ennoshita, them getting all of the benefits of those games isn’t going to do us any good down the road,” Sugawara responded. 

Daichi growled. “How many times have I told those morons to stay focused on school?” 

“It probably can’t be helped. They filled their brains with volleyball and now there’s no room left for anything else,” Sugawara said. 

“What’s Nishinoya’s excuse? He wasn’t even allowed in the club for an entire month! He should be at least a little better! What was he doing that whole time?” Daichi complained. 

“I’m gonna go with seventy-five percent playing anywhere else he could, twenty-five percent being angsty about Asahi,” Sugawara surmised. “Maybe eighty-twenty.” 

Daichi sighed. “Don’t they realize none of them will get any higher in volleyball unless they can get into a good school? How will they do that with such shit grades?” 

Sugawara knew that Daichi didn’t lack legitimate care for the team’s staple knuckleheads, but because he was hyper-sensitive to the fact that Sugawara often didn’t get to play in the games over Kageyama and that the other second years experienced a similar disappointment thanks to Hinata and Tanaka, he was angrier than normal about the problem. 

_No doubt he’s thinking about how it’s not fair that us four keep our grades up fine, and still can’t play because those four are better at it than us._ Sugawara knocked the top of Daichi’s head a couple of times, and Daichi looked up. Sugawara took in his stunning brown eyes for a moment before taking another kiss. 

“How is it so relaxing when you do that?” Daichi asked. 

“I want you to be relaxed,” Sugawara responded. 

Daichi sighed and it was no longer angry, just sad. “Are you okay?” he asked. 

Sugawara looked down at Daichi and smiled. “I’m okay.” 

“Really?” Daichi asked.

“Really,” Sugawara said. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not going to stop fighting. If Kageyama can’t make it to the Fukurodani games and I get to be the starting setter, I’ll show everyone how much I’ve improved and he’ll have to hope that I don’t edge him out, but obviously I’m more concerned for their academic success.” 

Daichi smiled, reburied his head into Sugawara’s chest and hugged him tightly. “I seriously love you.” 

Sugawara laughed. “I know.” 

"I bet none of them even realizes how much likelier I'd be to kill them if it wasn't for you. They owe you great thanks," Daichi snickered. 

Sugawara laughed along. "If they can get us to nationals, it'll be payment enough."

***

Sugawara walked into the gym with Asahi at his side. He side-glanced the gentle giant, noting his apparent exhaustion.

“What's wrong with you?” Sugawara asked. 

Asahi blushed lightly. “I'm tired.” 

“Why do you blush when you're tired?” Sugawara asked. 

Asahi sighed. “It’s kind of a long st--” Ennoshita walked into the gym and whacked Asahi hard on the back of his head. Asahi rubbed his head. “Ow!” 

Ennoshita growled and proceeded past him. 

“What was that?” Sugawara asked. 

Asahi shook his head. “I'll tell ya later.” Asahi jogged after Ennoshita. “Ennoshita, I was wrong, I'm sorry!” 

_What the hell?_ Sugawara walked up to Daichi near the stage discussing potential lineups with Ukai if any or all of the stupid group couldn't make Fukurodani games. 

“Yeah, that will be our focus today,” Ukai said, “give them a good scare while we’re at it.” Ukai looked up and smiled. “Uh, good, when everyone's here, we’ll get going.” 

Ukai ran quickly towards the door and Daichi’s face lit up and he nodded off in that direction. Sugawara looked over his shoulder and saw Takeda entering. 

“Excited huh?” Sugawara chuckled. 

“He didn't even hide it well,” Daichi replied. “Look at this.” 

Sugawara looked down at Daichi’s paper, observing some of the lineups. “Oh, you'll take Tanaka’s place and Ennoshita will take yours, that's a good idea!” 

“Thanks,” Daichi said. “Hopefully we don't have to use it.” 

“We’ll know tomorrow. Speaking of which, look at Asahi and Ennoshita,” Sugawara said, turning to point them out. 

Asahi was hunched over and groaning while Ennoshita was barking something at him. 

“Whoa! What's going on?” Daichi asked. 

Sugawara shook his head. “All I heard was Asahi saying something about ‘being wrong’ and he apologized to Ennoshita about it.” 

“Wrong? I didn't even know Asahi and Ennoshita spoke that frequently outside of volleyball,” Daichi commented. 

“They don't, I don't think,” Sugawara replied. 

“Do they even have anything in common?” Daichi asked. 

_Well…_ “One thing.” 

“Huh? What?” Daichi asked. _They both have shit for brains boyfriends..._

As if beckoned by the mere thought of them, Nishinoya and Tanaka came trudging into the gym. They looked over at Asahi and Ennoshita, who simply stared, exhausted, back. Nishinoya grabbed Tanaka’s arm and pulled him to the other side of the gym from Asahi and Ennoshita. At the action, Ennoshita punched Asahi’s shoulder one last angry time and stormed away. Sugawara turned to look at Daichi who matched his shock. 

“Are you sure this is our team?” Sugawara asked. 

“Have you ever known Nishinoya to walk away from Asahi since the day they met?” Daichi asked. 

“Why is Ennoshita so pissed off at Asahi?” Sugawara asked.

Hinata came running into practice screaming more than normal with Yachi wobbling in after him. Shortly after the other third years entered. Kageyama looked almost sick while, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were smiling warmly at one another. 

“Why does Kageyama look like that?” Daichi asked.

“Why does Tsukishima look like that?” Sugawara asked. 

Kinoshita looked flat out overwhelmed trying to console both the depressed Narita and the angry Ennoshita. Sugawara smirked.

_Everyone is in such a weird mood…_

Sugawara started chuckling and turned to look at Daichi. “This thing has had such a--” Daichi was pissed. Arms crossed and face bunched in anger. “Daichi?” 

Daichi clicked his tongue against his teeth. “Practice is gonna be a shit show like this,” Daichi stormed away. “OI! Get it together!” 

_I suddenly feel very alone._

Sugawara watched Daichi storm around the gym barking orders, and demanding things, stopping to berate Asahi additionally for being too timid. _Is it worth it to complain about that now?_

“Suga!” Shimizu called his name and beckoned him over. Sugawara ran over to her. 

Sugawara rubbed his head trying hard, himself, not to get discouraged amidst everyone else's crazed emotions. “Hey, Shimizu.” 

“Is everyone else acting really strange? Did their test scores come in early?” she asked. 

Yachi walked over to them. "Hinata's been very strange ever since I officially agreed to be manager. Somehow, I think it's making Kageyama really angry..." 

Sugawara shook his head. “I don't know what’s going on. It’s like all of their weird emotions are infecting the next person over. They even have Daichi…” 

Daichi slapped the hell out of Asahi’s back. “Stand up straight, what's the matter with you!?” 

“Will it be okay?” Shimizu asked, looking over to Ukai. “He doesn't even seem to be aware of it.” 

Sugawara watched Ukai chat happily with Takeda, oblivious to the nuances of the team. It was officially starting to anger Sugawara. 

Is no one but me better at controlling their emotions than this!? 

“Shimizu, Yachi, I'm sorry for what you're about to see,” Sugawara apologized before walking out to the middle of the court. He took a deep breath in. “HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU!?”

Everyone stopped and the gym went silent as all eyes fell on Sugawara. 

“Suga…” Daichi murmured. 

“YOU TWO!" Sugawara pointed at Ennoshita and Narita. "QUIT GIVING KINOSHITA SUCH A HARD TIME! HE’S A STUDENT NOT A PSYCHOLOGIST!” Suga shouted.

Kinoshita sighed. “Thank you.” 

“HINATA STOP SCREAMING ALL THE DAMN TIME!” 

Hinata winced. “Sorry.” 

“I told you you were too loud,” Kageyama commented. 

“HE WAS PROBABLY SCREAMING BECAUSE OF YOU! QUIT EGGING HIM ON!” Sugawara shouted. 

“I didn't…” 

Sugawara turned to Daichi, nudging Asahi. “YOU’RE THE CAPTAIN! ACT LIKE IT AND QUIT PICKING ON ASAHI!” 

“I'm sorry…” Daichi grumbled.

Sugawara looked at Asahi. “BE A MAN!” 

Asahi stood up and rubbed the back of his head and Nishinoya started pointing and laughing. Sugawara shot a look at him and Tanaka quickly wrapped a hand around his mouth. 

“NOW, THE FOUR IDIOTS GO SIT, EVERYONE ELSE, LET’S PLAY SOME GODDAMN VOLLEYBALL BEFORE I LOSE IT!” Sugawara screamed. 

“Has he not already lost it?” Tsukishima asked. 

Sugawara glared at him. “Would you like to play or get stuck with the dumbasses?” 

Yamaguchi stood in front of him. “He’ll be quiet! I'm sorry!” 

Sugawara looked at Ukai and he jumped up. “Uh, y-y-yeah, we’re g-gonna practice some alternate line-ups today,” Ukai looked at Sugawara and nodded. “Sorry.” 

Sugawara breathed in and out heavily from his outburst. Daichi approached him slowly.

“You good?” Daichi asked. 

Sugawara nodded and Daichi boldly pulled him into a hug. 

“Sorry to push you that far,” Daichi whispered. 

Sugawara felt very exhausted. “I didn't even think I could yell like that.” 

Daichi chuckled releasing Sugawara. “You and me both.” Daichi wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “Now let’s get you a volleyball so you can turn all that aggression into some killer sets.” 

Sugawara nodded. “Yes please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narita feels like a bad person and it's gonna take everyone and their mom to convince him he's not.


	6. Irregular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinoshita never thinks too much about getting into the game, but when Narita's staring at a golden opportunity, he has to help him balance friendly competition with ill-will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kinoshita and Narita.

Kinoshita didn’t dare look in Narita’s direction for the frustration he knew he’d have. Instead he watched as everyone in the gym melted down because Hinata, Tanaka, Kageyama and Nishinoya were idiots. Kinoshita found it interesting, the amount of chaos that erupted, because finding out the four were poor academically wasn’t something that surprised him. He had to figure Hinata and Kageyama’s heads were filled 100% with volleyball, and that Tanaka and Nishinoya siphoned off a little more brain space for their bizarre crushes on Shimizu or their relationships with their boyfriends, but still mostly volleyball. 

_None of their roles require much thought besides Kageyama’s. They’re creatures of pure instinct. Creatures of pure instinct aren’t smart, or rather, simply don’t put forth the effort to be smart._

If Kinoshita were to guess, he would figure that Hinata and Tanaka were actually stupid, where Kageyama and Nishinoya were just lazy. He’s heard the latter pair speak and reason and neither of them were dumb, while the former seemed just a rung above cavemen.

_Still, they should all know better than to let their grades get so bad._

To say Kinoshita was laid-back would be an understatement. He was certainly out of place among his excitable teammates, but it felt like a necessary trait to balance his team out a bit. Even Narita and Daichi could get sucked in with some effort, so he felt like it was his sworn duty to commit to partnering with Sugawara to be a calming force on the team, it was the only thing he really could do as the sole member of the team who would likely never step foot on the court in an official match. He’d made his peace with it. Unless some freak and horrible accident or series of accidents snatched both Tanaka, Daichi or Asahi from the game as well as Ennoshita from the bench, Kinoshita was, what he liked to call, ‘a cheerleader in a jersey’ and he was fine with that. The same contentment, however, did not ease his boyfriend, Narita, in the slightest. The only thing standing between him and a regular position was a 164 centimeter, ball of energy, and evidently a stupid one at that. 

Ungrateful First Year, he may be, once Narita returned to the team, he dedicated himself steadfast to securing a position as a regular middle blocker, a dream he figured he realized when only one of the two middle blockers was a respectable height, leaving the position wide-open. 

_He trained for it, worked for it, and believed he had it, until he came along and managed to master that freak quick attack with Kageyama._

Kinoshita took his first look at Narita, a side-glance to be safe, and as expected, his aura of frustration was visible, radiating off of his body and making it very difficult for Kinoshita to resist the urge to back away. He stood his ground, desperate to be their for the other, who’s always been there for him, but Narita was frightening when he was angry, in Kinoshita’s opinion, worse than Daichi. 

_Do I say something? But what can I say?_

To anyone else on the team, Kinoshita could probably find something encouraging to say, but for his own boyfriend, he was without words and it made him feel powerless. Instead of saying anything at all, Kinoshita bravely side-stepped his way into Narita’s personal space, until they were touching. It was awkward and bizarre, but Kinoshita was hoping, that if they touched, even in such a simple way, that his love and concern for Narita would somehow pass through their skin and calm him. As Kinoshita made contact, Narita jumped and then sighed. 

“Was it bad?” Narita asked, sadness thick in his voice. 

“I could tell you could use some support,” Kinoshita replied. 

Narita sighed again, heavy and depressed. “Do you think any of them would notice if we just left?”

Kinoshita’s heart broke. “Probably not.” 

Narita nodded, and without any additional words between them, they turned and walked towards the door, slipping behind Takeda consoling an overly concerned Coach Ukai, and out the gym doors. Instead of heading for the club room, Narita turned to make his way off campus and Kinoshita followed. He didn’t say or do anything at first, for fear of further upsetting the man, but he eventually ran to keep pace with Narita and laced his hand warmly with his own. Narita didn’t pull away, letting Kinoshita know he’d made the right choice, and they walked on that way in silence almost the entire walk home. 

“Am I a bad person?” Narita asked suddenly. 

Kinoshita sighed. “Of course not.” 

“I am though,” Narita replied. 

“Because part of you is hoping Hinata will fail his tests?” Kinoshita asked. 

Narita’s head drooped low. “How does a wish like that not make me a bad person?” he asked. 

“Probably because you don’t truly wish that he’ll fail, you’re just want to play in the games,” Kinoshita said. 

“I catch myself thinking that I hate him sometimes. He’s not all that special. He wouldn’t be half as good as he is without Kageyama,” Narita explained. “If I’d gone off and mastered some crazy quick attack with Kageyama would I be allowed in the game?” 

Kinoshita was leery to respond. He honestly didn’t think anyone else could master a move like Hinata’s and Kageyama’s so was it worth even considering? _That’s not what you say to someone who’s venting_ though. As they approached Narita’s home, Kinoshita stopped and pulled Narita into a full hug. 

“You’re not a bad person, you just got stuck in a bad situation. You don’t have to stop fighting though. You worked hard for that position, so don’t be afraid to be a shark for it,” Kinoshita said softly. 

“I’m not a shark,” Narita said. 

“You’re not,” Kinoshita took a hand and placed it on Narita’s face. “So don’t beat yourself up about your shark-like thoughts. Besides, you may be thinking that, but Hinata’s still the idiot. If you were granted that position as a regular, would you risk it by getting bad grades?”

Narita shook his head. “Never.” 

“So you’re allowed to feel a little upset about it,” Kinoshita replied. 

Narita brought his face down to Kinoshita’s and kissed him. “Thank you.” 

Kinoshita nodded. “Sorry, sometimes I feel like I don’t ever have the right things to say to help you feel better.” 

“I feel better,” Narita said. “Really.” 

“It might be fun for you to go head up with Hinata, let him know his position is in danger,” Kinoshita said. 

Narita smiled. “That does sound like fun.” His eyes lit up. “Plus, if my challenging him gets him to focus more and actually helps him pass his finals…” 

Kinoshita nodded. “…then you’re back to being good ol’ good guy, Narita. Wrangler of first years. Middle blocker extraordinaire!” 

Narita wrapped his arms around Kinoshita’s back and pulled him in tight. “I love you.” 

Kinoshita tightened his grip as well. “I love you more.”

***

“Man! I’m hard pressed to get through that thing,” Asahi lauded after having a sixth spike blocked hard by Tsukishima and Narita in the four on four practice match the dunce boys were forced to sit out of. 

It was Sugawara, Asahi, Kinoshita, and Yamaguchi against Daichi, Narita, Tsukishima and Ennoshita, and Daichi’s team was winning, due almost entirely, to the near impenetrable wall Narita and Tsukishima created when they blocked side-by-side. Additionally, Ennoshita, who was Daichi’s team’s setter, had tossed a couple deviant balls to Narita who slammed them down a la Tanaka in a way that made both Tanaka and Hinata squeal audibly. 

Ukai chuckled deviously. “Hmmmm, maybe I need to consider rotating Narita in more often,” he said louder than necessary. 

“Yes, but as a middle blocker or a spiker is the question,” Takeda joined right in on the mocking. 

“Well, that depends on who you think is more stupid,” Ukai responded. “No dummies on my team.” 

“Narita, nice serve,” Daichi shouted, chuckling. 

Narita served the ball, and Kinoshita received it effortlessly, sending it right to Sugawara. 

“Suga!” Asahi called. 

Sugawara set the ball to Asahi, and Narita and Tsukishima went up for the block, and shut it down hard, however, Kinoshita jumped down, reached out his hand and sent it back up, returning it to Sugawara, who, despite Asahi’s call, set it behind himself to a very shocked Yamaguchi, who spiked it down, through Daichi’s hands, who’d read his partner expertly and knew to chase Yamaguchi instead. 

“Oh! Look at that Ukai! Kinoshita looks a little like a libero out there…” Takeda shouted and Nishinoya clawed angrily at his shirt. 

“How about that spike from Yamaguchi? I tell ya, if these guys get to show off like this during the Fukurodani games, I might not want to take them back out,” Ukai added. 

“It was a particularly good set by Sugawara,” Shimizu added quietly, earning her a nervous squeak from Yachi. 

“Not you too Shimizu!” Tanaka whined. 

“This is ridiculous,” Nishinoya growled. 

“Okay, okay, let’s take the lead!” Sugawara ordered. 

“Ah, damn it,” Daichi huffed. His team looked up to see Yamaguchi confidently holding the ball. 

Yamaguchi smiled and served a jump float. It sailed slowly, just over the net and then came to nearly a complete stop, and dropped. Daichi jumped forward to try and receive it, but though he made contact, the ball bounced off his fist and flew under the net. Asahi collected the ball and handed it over. 

“Nice service, Yamaguchi!” Asahi praised. 

Yamaguchi nodded, blushing lightly. “Thanks!” 

“Give them another, Yamaguchi!” Sugawara called out. 

Yamaguchi served again, this time, the ball flew over all four of Daichi’s teams heads and dropped just inside the boundary line at the back of the court. Ukai jumped up excitedly.

“It was in! Yamaguchi, that was in!!” Ukai shouted, shaking Takeda and pointing. 

“Sick…” Tsukishima whispered. 

Kinoshita looked at Yamaguchi in awe. _That’s it, I’ve got to ask him to teach me how to do a jump float. It won’t be like I’m competing for his spot, because two people can’t serve at the same time anyway… I could be a pinch server. That could be my way into the game…_

“Yamaguchi, nice serve!” Kinoshita shouted excitedly when Yamaguchi had the ball back again. Everyone stopped and looked at the, typically calm and reserved Kinoshita, yelling out with excitement. “What?” Narita smiled at Kinoshita and Kinoshita blushed. “What!?” 

“Whoo, these boys are getting fired up,” Ukai clapped, then pointed to Hinata, Tanaka, Kageyama and Nishinoya melting down on the sidelines. “You four had better hope you pass your tests, or you’re gonna be in real trouble. Not getting to go to Tokyo will be the least of your problems.” 

Hinata stood up and began shouting. “I’m not gonna lose! Ahhhhhhhhhh!” 

“You’re so loud,” Tsukishima hissed. 

Kageyama, moving for the first time in several minutes, reached out and punched Hinata’s leg and then immediately returned to his stone stupor. Hinata made noises that were a blend of pain from being hit and swearing at Kageyama from being hit, but ultimately sat back down and resumed watching the game. 

“Get us to twenty first, Yamaguchi!” Sugawara shouted. 

Yamaguchi served again, the ball flew over again, across everyone’s heads, but this time… 

“Out!” Ennoshita yelled. 

Just as he said, the ball flew over and dropped a few feet outside the boundary line. 

“Nothing to worry about, Yamaguchi,” Ukai comforted. 

“You still got us the lead,” Sugawara added. 

“Now’s our chance to take it back,” Daichi responded. “Show em what you got Ennoshita!”

Ennoshita served a forceful jump serve ball and it flew past Kinoshita and Asahi, hit the court, and bounced away. 

“Nice, Ennoshita!”

Tanaka growled. “That was awesome.” He drooped his head. “I’m so proud of him and so mad at the same time.” 

“Ennoshita, nice serve!” Narita barked. 

Ennoshita served another powerful jump serve, but Asahi wasn’t to be trifled with again, and jumped out and received it. 

Nishinoya jumped up, hands in the air excitedly. “All right!” 

Hinata whimpered. “Who’s side are you on?” 

Nishinoya sat back down. “Sorry, it was a great receive.” 

Sugawara set the ball. “Kinoshita!” 

“Hell yeah!” Kinoshita screamed. He spiked it hard, but as expected, Daichi got underneath it and sent it back up. “Damn it.” 

“Sorry! Cover!” Daichi shouted. 

“Bring it here!” Ennoshita yelled. 

“Ennoshita,” Tsukishima said gruffly, setting the ball high. 

Ennoshita charged forward and jumped high. 

“Feint,” Kageyama murmured. 

Ennoshita tapped the ball lightly with the tip of his fingers instead of spiking it and it hopped right over Asahi and Kinoshita’s block and dropped to the court behind them, Yamaguchi just barely receiving it. 

“Nice try, Yamaguchi,” Asahi huffed. 

“Okay, let’s get the next one,” Sugawara yelled. 

“Ennoshita, nice serve,” his team chorused. 

Ennoshita served the ball, even harder than his first two. 

“Out!” Yamaguchi yelled, ducking to side. 

The ball flew past Yamaguchi and just outside the boundary line. 

“That ball was harder, and it was almost in,” Yamaguchi commented. 

“Suga, help us out!” Asahi said. 

Sugawara served the ball, fundamental and smooth, aiming it towards the front of the court, nearer to Tsukishima. Tsukishima tried to get forward at the ball, but once it was clearly going to drop too far in front of him, he stopped his efforts and the ball hit the floor. 

“Nice, Sugawara!” Kinoshita praised. 

Ukai growed. “Don’t back off of those, Tsukishima, put those long arms to good use!” 

Tsukishima rebalanced his glasses. “My arms aren’t that long.” 

Sugawara served again, repeating the serve to a T. 

“Don’t let him punk you Tsukishima!” Tanaka barked. 

Not to be made a fool of, and likely for no other reason, Tsukishima leapt out full and got under the serve, however, because of it’s closeness to the net, it flew up, coming dangerously close to going over. With Tsukishima down, he couldn’t be relied on to get up and knock it in in time. Both Daichi and Ennoshita were in the back row, so Narita ran forward. 

“Smack it, Narita!” Daichi ordered. 

“Kinoshita!” Asahi pointed. 

Asahi was opposite the ball and Sugawara was in the back row, with Yamaguchi still pretty afraid of net combat, Kinoshita was the only option to joust it out with Narita. Kinoshita charged forward, partially hoping to get to the ball before Narita, but no such luck. He jumped up, as did the much taller Narita, and they both palmed the ball. As they both pushed their weights into the ball, they couldn’t help but smile. Even if it was all either of them got in the way of playing in an honest game with their peers, a moment like the one they were locked in, was one they’d gladly take. Narita’s left arm shook, and Kinoshita took advantage, increasing the weight on that side, and finally bolstering the ball out from the grip down his side of the net. Daichi jumped forward to try and retrieve it, but it hit the ground. Creating the first two point lead in the set.

“Yeah!” Sugawara shouted. 

“Nice, Kinoshita!” Asahi praised. 

Kinoshita raised an eyebrow and smiled at Narita, who mockingly stuck out his tongue at Kinoshita. “I’m not gonna lose next time.” 

Kinoshita returned to his spot as Yamaguchi held up a shaky thumbs up. 

Sugawara, rudely, served the ball the same way for a third time, aiming for Tsukishima. Tsukishima made an audible sound of agitation as he jumped forward to his knees to retrieve the ball, but the smart middle blocker was far from stupid, and intentionally angled the ball backwards. It was messy but better than forcing another joust. The ball flew far back and Ennoshita ran fast to get back to it, he returned it equally messy to mid-court. 

“Narita, revenge!” Daichi shouted. 

Narita jumped up and spiked the ball but Asahi and Kinoshita jumped up into a strong block and the ball bounced off the wall and crashed down onto the court below. 

“Shit,” Narita swore. 

“Shake it off, Narita.

“Sorry,” Narita murmured. 

“Match point!” Sugawara huffed. 

“Suga, nice serve!” Asahi called out. 

Sugawara served the ball again, for the fourth time, aimed straight for Tsukishima. 

“You’re seriously mean, Suga,” Daichi huffed, charging forward and hopping under the ball himself. “End it, Tsukishima!” 

The ball bounced back up near the net and Tsukishima jumped high to push it over. Asahi went up to duke it out, but Tsukishima, both taller and longer, shoved it arm out quickly and tipped the ball down over the net, landing far outside the reach of Yamaguchi charging for the save. 

“Thanks, Daichi,” Tsukishima mumbled apprehensively. 

Daichi tapped his back. “What are fearless leaders for?” 

“No worry. We won’t let them get to deuce!” Asahi shouted. 

“Tsukishima, nice serve,” Daichi said. 

Tsukishima put up an aloof fundamental, which dropped, near perfectly, into Yamaguchi’s arms. Yamaguchi put it back up, not moving it much, and Sugawara ran over. 

“Sorry, Suga,” Yamaguchi whimpered. 

“Get the last, Asahi!” Sugawara bellowed. 

Asahi jumped up, and Tsukishima and Kinoshita delayed their block a little, jumping high as Asahi flung his arm down at the ball. Asahi smiled as he smashed it down, and it hit Narita’s arm so hard, it actually looked like it might break off. It tore past them, and hit the court hard, not even giving anyone any time to react to it. 

“Damn it!” Daichi growled. 

Ennoshita put a hand on his shoulder. “Trust me when I say, Asahi had the strength of two men for smacking that ball. Thor couldn’t have stopped it.” 

“What the hell was that super human strength!?’ Ukai yelled. 

Tanaka snickered. “If you don’t pass your finals, you’ll be in a shit ton of trouble,” he grumbled to Nishinoya. 

Ennoshita ducked under the net, high-fived Asahi and glared at Tanaka. “Don’t think he’s the only one.” 

Nishinoya held an arm out defensively across Tanaka’s chest. “This wasn’t our idea you know!” he screamed. 

Takeda watched them. “What’s going on?”

Ukai sighed. “I have an idea, but I’ll leave my thoughts to myself.” 

Kinoshita knew that Ukai, minimum, knew about Ennoshita and Tanaka’s relationship, having walked in on the pair once before, so it was likely he figured out how Ennoshita and Asahi were incentivising their counterparts to do better on their finals. 

_Still, even as Ennoshita told me his plan all I could think is how I could never do it. They clearly didn’t think about the stress they’d cause themselves._

“I had no chance with that last block did I?” Narita asked walking over from the other side of the court. 

Kinoshita shook his head. “Nuh uh.” He looked at Narita and smiled. “The other seven though, you’re one damn good middle blocker.” 

“You got that right!” Daichi added, passing by and throwing a smile Narita. 

Kinoshita chuckled. “Feel better?” 

Narita leaned into Kinoshita, brazenly resting his head atop the other’s. “Much, but I prefer playing on your side of the net.” 

Kinoshita laughed. “Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is preferential to Tsukishima's assistance and Hinata can't imagine why.


	7. Kageyama, Hinata, Get Smart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama exists by acting on his instincts, but a certain middle blocker throws him all out of whack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not resolved per se, but cute.

Kageyama was awaken suddenly by the piercing ring of his phone. He grumbled, but ignored the sound until it faded away, and then settled in to return to sleep. He was drifting off, never one to struggle much to fall asleep, when his phone rang out again, that time making him flat out angry. He rolled over in his bed to access the phone on his nightstand, heart thudding when he saw ‘Hinata’ on the screen. He stared at the screen as the phone continued ringing, but ultimately ignored the call again. 

_I need a break from you today._

Kageyama, much to his disdain, lacked control around the tiny middle blocker in a way that pissed him off. Everything he knew, all the ways he would normally proceed in life, were completely disrupted by the other. He wasn’t so dumb that he didn’t at least have an inkling of what was going on, but he vehemently denied it to himself. 

_He’s just a black hole for attention. No one can resist reacting to him._ It was the excuse Kageyama would stick to. 

He set the phone back down on the nightstand and flipped to his other side again, though now his thoughts were filled with the excitable ginger, and he refused to go to sleep that way because he knew the other would steal into his dreams if he did. 

_Stupid Hinata._

His phone blared again and he flipped over and answered it angrily. “What!?”

“Kageyama, wake up,” Hinata muttered back to him. 

“I am up, moron, I’m talking to you aren’t I?”

“Coach Ukai gave us the day off to study, so let’s study,” Hinata said. 

“I am going to study, at a reasonable hour,” Kageyama retorted. 

“Do you want to go to Tokyo or not?” Hinata yelped. 

Kageyama sighed as he attempted to control his temper. “Of course I do, but that doesn’t mean I have to wake up at the ass crack of dawn to study.” 

“Language, Kageyama!” Hinata barked. 

“Shut up and go back to sleep,” Kageyama ordered. 

“I can’t go to sleep, I’m standing outside your house.” 

“Huh!?” Kageyama bellowed. He sat up in his bed “Go home, I’m not studying right now. I’ll do it later!” 

“Eh? Don’t make me go all the way home. Besides, we can’t do it later,” Hinata said. 

“What? Why not?” 

“Yachi’s not available later.” 

Kageyama went silent. If he thought on it too much he’d be staring down the barrel of the truth again, so he settled for the simplified version of his feelings: he didn’t like Yachi. “I don’t want to study with Yachi today.” 

“Huh? If she’s willing to help us, we should take the help. Don’t be ungrateful.” 

“I’m not ungrateful, I just don’t want to do that today,” Kageyama said. 

“Then how are you gonna study? You can’t help yourself, you’re stupid.” 

“Who are you calling stupid!?” Kageyama shouted. 

“I’m stupid too, that’s why we need help. So get up,” Hinata ordered. 

“I’ll call Tsukishima later and ask him to study with me.” 

Hinata was silent for a few seconds. “Are you kidding? You’d rather study with mean Tsukishima than with Yachi? She’s so nice and her notes are so easy to understand.” 

“Fine, then you go study with her. I don’t have to go with you,” Kageyama growled. 

“Don’t be such a baby,” Hinata whimpered. “Come let me in at least if you’re gonna argue so much.” 

“No. Go home.” _Under no circumstances can I bring him in here._ Kageyama feared how his lack of control might manifest itself if he did.

“You’re so mean! Let me in!” Hinata squealed. 

“No, and stop yelling in my front yard, you’ll piss off my neighbors.” 

“Language!” 

“Shut up! Go away!” 

“No! Let me in!” 

“No!” 

“Kageyama!” 

“No! Go home!” 

“Kageyama!!” 

“FINE!” 

Kageyama hung up his phone angrily and then drooped his head in defeat. _He did it again._ He slammed his phone down on his end table and climbed out of his bed. His blue and white striped pajama bottoms fell against his legs after being untangled from the sheets, and though a shirt would have been easy enough to adorn, he didn’t He walked from his bedroom, down the hall, and to the front door, yawning as he moved. 

_Moron._

He unlocked the door and opened it, doing his best to remain stone faced as his heart began racing at the sight of the orange-haired idiot. 

“You’re annoying,” Kageyama said, more to himself than Hinata. 

“Shut up,” Hinata replied. He looked incredibly ordinary in a white t-shirt and black gym shorts, with his brown book bag slung across his body, but something about Hinata always sort of glowed and it agitated Kageyama. 

_Who just stands there glowing?_

Kageyama turned without saying anything, re-entered his home, and Hinata followed suit and traipsed in behind him. 

“Not a morning person are you, Kageyama?” Hinata asked mockingly. 

“Shut up…” Kageyama walked into his room and his heart rate quickened as he listed to Hinata walk in behind him. _Just breathe._

“Where are your parents?” Hinata asked. “It’s really quiet in here.” 

“My mom is probably just back in the garden and my dad often works on the weekends. You’re probably just unused to the quiet because you’re always so loud,” Kageyama replied. 

Hinata crossed his arms and began pouting. “Am not.” 

“You are.” Kageyama sat on the edge of his bed and threw his body back against it. He closed his eyes and took deep, even, breaths. 

_This is stupid. What the hell is wrong with me?_

A weight settled next to him and his eyes jolted open. Hinata was laying, face down, just a few inches from him, with his eyes closed, which Kageyama was grateful as he felt his cheeks flush. The faint but decadent smell of a cologne filled the air around them, blended with the fresh smell of the morning, blanketed on Hinata from his ride into town. 

_So close…_

“W-what are you doing?” Kageyama asked. 

“Just come studying with me,” Hinata murmured. 

Kageyama blushed deeply and quickly turned his face away from Hinata’s. “Why?” _This is bad._

“I don’t want you to fail either,” Hinata replied. 

Kageyama expended air from his nose. “Worry about yourself.” 

“No,” Hinata retorted. “I’ll worry about you to and you’ll be happy about it.” 

Kageyama didn’t reply. The truth was, if Hinata was worried about him, he was in fact, pretty happy about it. It was all the more reason why he refused to go to a study session with a side of Hinata yammering on about how great Yachi was. 

“It’s just, if I were to pass and you didn’t go to the Tokyo games…” Hinata started. 

Kageyama grumbled. “You’d be fine. Sugawara’s a great setter. You can spike his balls fine, besides you should get better at hitting them anyway. If I get hurt or switched out, he’s the next in line.” 

“No,” Hinata said. “I mean, it’s fine hitting Sugawara’s sets, but…” 

Kageyama turned his head back towards Hinata, heart nearly stopping when Hinata’s brown eyes met his own. “What?”

“If you’re not there, it won’t be the same,” Hinata said seriously. Kageyama couldn’t bring himself to drop the gaze. “Just come.” 

Kageyama nodded. 

Hinata snapped out of his serious demeanor in a second and jumped out of the bed. “Good then, I’ll wait outside while you get dressed.” He flashed a stupid smile at Kageyama, scooped up his backpack, and fluttered from the room. 

Kageyama exhaled heavily as he’d subsequently been holding his breath, and swallowed hard. 

_How long have I been so powerless?_

***

Kageyama kept side-glancing Hinata as they walked along.

 _What are you smiling about?_

Hinata walked his bike along in silence, smiling stupidly. Kageyama wanted to ask him what he was so gleeful about, but found himself not wanting to disturb the smile. 

Which of course was stupid, because Kageyama held no emotional attachment to Hinata’s smile. 

_None at all..._

“Hey, Kageyama…” Hinata murmured. 

“Hm?” Kageyama replied. 

“Don’t get mad,” Hinata said. 

Kageyama winced. “I’m already mad.” 

“Well, don’t get more mad,” Hinata said. 

“About what?” he asked. 

Hinata was quiet for a long time, and Kageyama didn’t question it. Hinata sighed. "You know how you said you felt like you probably failed?"

"Yeah," Kageyama hissed back. 

“I kind of hope you did.” 

“Huh!?”

“I said don’t get more mad!” 

“I never said I wouldn’t!” 

Hinata yelped. “Just listen!” 

Kageyama went quiet but didn’t remove the scowl on his face. 

“I was thinking about, how I would feel if you pass and I don’t. That’s kind of what I’m expecting,” Hinata started. “It’s different for you. I’m just the weird middle blocker that can hit one crazy spike and makes a good decoy.” 

“The best decoy,” Kageyama said quickly. 

“Yeah, well, anyone can be a good decoy and really skilled spikers, like Asahi, can hit your spikes with some practice. If it’s me and no you, there’s no real worry. When you come back, you’ll still be the irreplaceable genius setter. There’s not really anyone that can toss for me like you do, but with you, it’s different. If you were there without me, and someone else did an okay job spiking your sets and doing decoy work, but was also a better middle blocker and a better receiver, I’d probably be switched out. I got nervous thinking that might happen. I don’t want to lose but… I don’t think I can keep that from happening on my own,” Hinata explained. 

“That’s not true,” Kageyama said. 

“I know, I’m the greatest decoy,” Hinata grumbled. 

“You are, but that’s not what I mean,” Kageyama said. 

Hinata turned his head to look at Kageyama. “Huh?”

“Maybe you don’t hear it over your incessant screaming--” 

“Shut up!” 

“--but do you know what people say about me mostly? They don’t say ‘oh look there’s Kageyama the team player’ they say ‘he hasn’t changed, he’s just found someone who can hit his crazy tosses.’ Sugawara has a greater eye for the entire game than I do, and I know that he’s easier to work with and has been working with Asahi for years. I think between my reputation and lack of experience, if you weren’t here, I don’t think I’d be a regular. The same goes for me, if you’re not there, I’m half of what I could be. I’d probably be switched out too.” 

Hinata’s eyes widened. “I don’t think that’s true.” 

“It is.” 

“It isn’t. I saw you play as the tyrant King Kageyama. That guy isn’t the same as the guy who plays for Karasuno now,” Hinata said. “Even Kindaichi and Oikawa and your other old teammates could tell that.” 

“It’s because of you.” 

“No. Well, maybe I had something to do with it, but you’re different. You don’t give those crazy tosses to anyone else but me. You tailor your tosses to whichever spiker you’re giving the ball to, you’ve even worked with Tsukishima, and you hate him.” 

“I do hate him,” Kageyama grumbled. 

“I couldn’t tell by the way you kept demanding to study with him instead of Yachi,” Hinata hissed back. Kageyama side-eyed Hinata and said nothing. None of the possible replies that danced through his brain would be acceptable responses. “Do you not like Yachi?” Hinata asked. 

“I don’t know enough about her to have formed an opinion,” Kageyama replied plainly. 

“You at least know that she’s really nice and smart. She may not be as beautiful as Shimizu-Senpai, but she’s cute. Plus, she made those really cool posters to raise money. She’s going to be a really good manager,” Hinata explained. 

Kageyama sighed. “Whatever.” 

“What is it? Why don’t you like her?” Hinata asked. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Kageyama retorted. 

Hinata yelped. “But you don’t like her?”

“I told you, I have no opinion,” Kageyama said. _Just drop it._

“Well, I like her,” Hinata said. 

“I know,” Kageyama growled back. _Shit._

“Huh?” Hinata said. “You know?” 

“Nothing,” Kageyama spat. 

_He always does this to me. Like I have no control over myself with him._ Kageyama thought back over all the times he stayed late to toss balls, or the vast number of times Hinata had ordered him to do things he didn’t want to and he ended up agreeing. 

_He controls me._

Hinata didn’t say anything else to Kageyama, which was unusual. They reached the intersection where they normally parted ways, but Kageyama was feeling pressed to end on a different note from the one he felt like they were about to end on. 

_But what does one say to someone like Hinata regarding an atmosphere he likely doesn’t even realize exists?_

Hinata climbed onto his bike with a sad face. _Are you so sad that I don’t like her? It’s your fault._

“See ya, Kageyama,” Hinata said. He began to pedal his bike. 

“Oi,” Kageyama started suddenly. Hinata stopped and turned to look back at Kageyama. “Don’t look so sad. You’re the greatest decoy for a powerhouse team, with two managers, and we’re going to Tokyo.” 

Hinata smiled, revitalized and nodded. “HELL YEAH!” 

Kageyama stomped his foot angrily. “Shut up! It’s late!” 

Hinata smiled differently then, warmer and more sincere. “Sorry… See ya.” 

Without another word, Hinata pedaled away, speeding down the hill towards the outskirts of town where his house was. Kageyama turned to walk up the road to his house and despite his best attempts to do so, couldn’t keep a rare smile from developing on his face. 

_Moron…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asahi and Ennoshita are at their wits end with their "plan" and are just barely going to make it to hear the exam scores.


	8. Get Smart or Die Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results are in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The car drives past smut city, but does not enter.

Asahi could barely keep his hands steady as he unlocked the club room door. 

_Just a few minutes is all I need._

He bolted inside and shut the door. He breathed in and out heavily, still shocked that he was about to do what he’d decided, only moments ago, he was going to do. He figured Sugawara and Daichi wouldn’t be far behind him, so he really didn’t have much time. He pulled his bag over his head and set it down directly in front of the door so that if anyone tried to open it, he’d hear. He walked to a far corner of club room, ruminating about his stupid boyfriend and slid down to sit against the wall. 

Ennoshita was right, this was the worst plan. _Not my brightest moment._

He apprehensively moved his hand to the lower half of his body, stopping just before it slipped under the hem of his pants. He sighed, pulling it back and closing his eyes. 

_Have I honestly become this impatient? I’ll know if he passed or failed in a few minutes._

With his eyes shut, Asahi’s overwhelming exhaustion settled over him. 

_If he fails though, then what? I’ll have to sacrifice my pride, admit this was a bad idea, and come up with another way to help him study._

Asahi battled with whether or not to carry out his plan… 

...and fell asleep against the wall trying to decide. 

A rough smack to the head woke him up an undefined time later. He hissed at the pain of this, peeled his eyes open and looked up to Ennoshita sliding down the wall next to him. 

“Came here to jack off?” Ennoshita asked boldly. 

Asahi’s face turned bright red. “N-no!” Ennoshita pointed to Asahi’s hand situated right near the edge of his pants. He scoffed, embarrassed. “Well, I didn’t anyway.” 

“This plan was Tanaka and Nishinoya level stupid,” Ennoshita growled. 

Asahi rubbed his face. “It would have worked better if they weren’t such dumbasses.” 

“Every time I withheld from Tanaka, he would take all night studying and then finally get the material after I’d fallen asleep. Then the last two days, he was so serious about getting everything before the test that he wouldn’t come near me. I was going to back out,” Ennoshita explained. 

“I’d given up on it by day two, but Nishinoya was so shell shocked that he also refused to come near me. Worse than that, some girl in his class ‘randomly,’” Asahi angrily made air quotes, “offered to help him and he started spending all of his time with her. Have you ever been pent up and jealous Ennoshita? It’s not fun,” Asahi spat back. 

“Look at us. We were once strong men. Well, I was strong and then you were, uh, less weak than you are now,” Ennoshita replied. 

Asahi blew air out of his nose in disdain. “I don’t have enough energy to respond to that right now.” 

“So what? You came in here to take care of yourself and fell asleep?” Ennoshita asked. 

“Yep,” Asahi replied. 

Ennoshita sighed. “You do realize that if they’ll fail their tests, we’re going have to admit that we can’t go on like this. Their egos, which already take up most of any room they occupy, are going to go through the roof.” 

Asahi could see his excitable boyfriend in his mind’s eye, running around, telling everyone who would listen that Asahi just couldn’t live without having sex with him. “He can never know why I came here today,” Asahi murmured. 

“Asahi, if I ever get to a point where I’m willingly talking about what you planned to do here to yourself today, I want you to concuss me with a volleyball,” Ennoshita huffed out. 

“Deal,” Asahi responded. “I think I would be more embarrassed if I weren’t dead tired and didn't know you were in a similar situation.” 

“Why are you so tired? I’m more aggressed than exhausted,” Ennoshita asked. 

Asahi’s cheeks hued over. “We sleep together almost every night. I haven’t been able to sleep at all with him gone.” 

“Really? Every night? Your family doesn’t question it?” Ennoshita asked. 

“My house is so chaotic I don’t even think they entirely notice, er, my parents don’t. My sisters have me pegged though,” Asahi said. 

“Really?” Ennoshita asked chuckling. “They don’t care?” 

Asahi drooped his head. “I think they like him more than me.” 

Ennoshita snickered. “Even your sisters can see that you’re too timid.” 

“Yeah…” 

The club door bursted open and Ennoshita and Asahi looked up excitedly. Nishinoya was standing in the doorway and Tanaka was right behind him. The couples stared at one another with anticipation. Asahi and Ennoshita slowly rose to their feet. 

“Well?” Asahi finally asked, unable to take it anymore. 

Nishinoya held up his paper with a huge smile. “45.” 

Takana held his own paper high above Nishinoya’s head so Ennoshita could see it. “42!” 

“YES!” Asahi and Ennoshita exclaimed at the same time. 

Nishinoya bolted into the room and jumped onto Asahi, while Ennoshita approached Tanaka and pulled him into a much calmer hug. Despite their usual shyness and privacy regarding their relationships, the ordeal had brought them all much closer together and neither pair resisted the urge to toss a kiss into their celebrations. Ennoshita pulled the paper from Tanaka’s hands and looked over it. 

“Wow, you did great on the math!” Ennoshita said sweetly. 

Asahi wrapped himself warmly around Nishinoya, locking him between his arms and holding his exam results out in front of them. He looked over the definitions with only two errors and smiled, nuzzling the top of Nishinoya’s head with his own. “Good job.” 

Nishinoya chuckled. “Thanks.” He looked up at Asahi with devilish eyes. “I’m going to destroy you.” 

Asahi blushed profusely, but didn’t reply. _Honestly, that’s what I want too._

Tanaka hooked Ennoshita’s head and pulled him into another hug. “Hopefully you don’t have anything planned for the next 24 to 48 hours.” 

Ennoshita shook his head. “I’m all yours.” 

“Well, this looks like a celebration.” Everyone turned and Sugawara and Daichi were standing just inside the doorway. 

“Yeah,” Daichi replied. “You both passed?” 

Nishinoya and Tanaka retrieved their papers from their respective partners and handed them to Sugawara and Daichi. Sugawara scowled at Tanaka’s score. 

“You barely passed!” Sugawara yelped. “42!?” 

“Eh? Nishinoya’s smarter than Tanaka? That’s not the way I thought that would go honestly,” Daichi responded. 

Tanaka and Nishinoya looked at their teammates sadly. 

“Why is it, I felt like a king four seconds ago, and now I feel like dirt?” Tanaka asked. 

Nishinoya crossed his arms. “What do you mean you thought I was dumber than Tanaka?”

Asahi glared over Nishinoya at Sugawara. _Just be happy that they passed, why do you have to knock them down?_

Daichi and Sugawara looked up and both recoiled. “O-okay, we’re sorry, great job guys,” Sugawara whimpered.

“Seriously, who knew that quiet Ennoshita and timid Asahi could glare like that?” Daichi asked. 

Nishinoya and Tanaka looked back at their lovers with matching expressions of anger on their behalf and each smiled happily. 

“I feel like a king again,” Takana huffed. 

“If you baby them too much, they’ll be in this same position in a few months,” Daichi warned. 

Nishinoya and Tanaka both turned back towards Daichi and Sugawara. 

“Trust me, Daichi,” Tanaka started. 

Nishinoya sighed. “We will _not_ do this again.” 

Ennoshita put a hand on Tanaka’s shoulder. “If they know what’s good for them they won’t do this again.” 

Asahi placed a hand on Nishinoya’s head. “We’ve got everything under control.” 

“Why do I believe them?” Sugawara asked. 

“Somehow, I think we’ve found ourselves on the outside,” Daichi responded. 

“Well?” Narita entered, looking apprehensively at his dumb fellow classmen. 

Both Tanaka and Nishinoya put their thumbs up. 

Kinoshita entered behind Narita, noticing the thumbs up. He walked further into the room and gave each Nishinoya and Asahi a fist bump. “Good going.” 

“Seems it was worth all the suffering, Ennoshita,” Narita said. 

Ennoshita jumped a little and leered at Narita. 

“Suffering?” Tanaka turned and asked Ennoshita, a smile slowly growing on his face. “Was there suffering?” 

Asahi turned, knowing he was about to get outed too, but as he attempted to walk away, he felt someone tug at the base of his sweater, no doubt, his confident counterpart. Asahi looked back over his shoulder at Nishinoya smiling proudly. 

“Well of course there was suffering, Tanaka. Have you seen us?” Nishinoya asked. 

Tanaka posed like an Adonis. “I don’t blame you, Ennoshita, I’d miss me too.” 

“Hey, Asahi, I could keep it up, could you?” Ennoshita asked and Asahi knew it was a flat out lie. 

“Totally,” Asahi added to the fib. 

Ennoshita and Asahi both walked away from their stunned boyfriends, causing Narita and Kinoshita to laugh and Daichi and Sugawara to shake their heads and walk away from the confusion. 

“Oh, hey Tsukishima, Yamaguchi. Have you heard from the other two?” Daichi greeted the smart first years as they entered the club room. 

Yamaguchi tossed Tsukishima a nervous look and then looked back at Daichi. 

“That’s not a good sign,” Asahi muttered. 

“Kageyama missed by two, but Hinata didn’t even come close,” Yamaguchi relayed. 

“What about you two?” Tsukishima asked Nishinoya and Tanaka who were still recovering from their latest jab. 

“We passed,” Nishinoya said sadly. 

Tanaka dramatically grabbed Tsukishima’s shirt. “But at what cost, Tsukishima!?” 

Tsukishima aggressively knocked Tanaka off of him. “What are you talking about?” 

“If you passed, that’s good right?” Yamaguchi asked. “At least we’re not losing all four of you.” 

“You two needed to pass. You need to set better examples for the other two idiots,” Daichi said rudely, as he changed. 

“That’s right, Tanaka!” Nishinoya jumped up. “No time for sulking now! We have to be the guiding light for our underclassmen!” 

“So quick to recover,” Ennoshita murmured down to Asahi. 

“It’s because they know we’re just as bad off,” Asahi responded, yawning. 

“You know what I noticed?” Ennoshita whispered. “Nishinoya looks pretty tired too.” 

Asahi looked over at him, slumping through his lecture about being a strong upperclassman and smiled warmly. “Such a stupid thing to make me inexplicably happy.” 

“That’s love for ya,” Ennoshita huffed back. 

As everyone started changing and getting ready for practice, Kageyama and Hinata entered and engaged in a very hushed, private, conversation with Daichi ending with him shouting at them about how they need to take their studies more seriously. Tsukishima snatched Hinata’s paper and looked it over, murmuring about how they really were all correct. Hinata looked hopefully to Tanaka and Nishinoya for comfort, but they instead began mocking them, waving their passing scores in their faces, until Sugawara cut them down with reminders that they just barely made it. 

Sugawara looked over Hinata’s score in Tsukishima’s hands. “What? Hinata, you failed English? But you were so confident.” 

“Apparently, he figured out right before the time was up, that he filled in all of his answers off by one,” Tsukishima responded, actually showing a bit of sympathy. 

“Seriously?” Asahi said, remembering the harsh first year English teacher well. “Sadly, Ms. Ono, won’t let things like that slide.” 

“Yachi was really shocked by it too,” Yamaguchi said. “She was blubbering and just kept whimpering, ‘they’re right, they’re right.’” 

They went on to discuss how Kageyama ran into issues with the modern Japanese, which Asahi always thought was one of the easier subjects. Kageyama had focused all of his studies on memorizing the terms instead of learning how to apply them and didn’t do well on the test that was heavy on comprehension questions. Asahi stood and looked over the paper, noticing that, at the very least, the kanji portion of the test that did apply his memorization skills, was perfect. It was almost enough to help him pass, if only he’d gotten a couple of the comprehension questions. 

“Well don’t be too discouraged,” Sugawara began to comfort them, “this won’t be the only time we have away--” 

“How are we gonna get to Tokyo?” Hinata rhuminated. 

“Should we run?” Kageyama growled. 

“Nah, we need bikes,” Hinata responded. 

Sugawara gasped at them, but Asahi wasn’t so surprised that the crazy duo was actually still planning on going to the Fukurodani games. Still, he didn’t know how’d they’d get there. 

_If I told my parents I failed in school and couldn’t ride on the bus to away games with my team because of it and asked for a ride, they’d laugh in my face._

“Hey, you two,” Tanaka stepped forward with a vile smile on his face. “You two only failed one test right? Then you should be able to finish your supplementary exam in the morning. After that, I’ll call your savior.” 

Narita and Kinoshita looked at one another with pure concern. “He doesn’t mean…?” Kinoshita murmured. 

Ennoshita grabbed his chest as he began to sweat. Asahi watched them nervously. “What?”

Tanaka bowed. “However, the safety and comfort of the ride absolutely cannot be guaranteed, thank you for your understanding.” 

Tanaka walked near Ennoshita and Ennoshita eyed him. “Adding insult to injury by signing them up for a death ride?”

“Beggars can’t be choosers,” Tanaka responded. He pulled his gym shorts on and pecked Ennoshita on the cheek before bounding from the room. “Come on, Noya, I’m all fired up now!”

“Yeah!” Nishinoya bolted out after him. 

Asahi and Ennoshita exchanged looks of relief before following Tanaka and Nishinoya out of the club room towards the gym. 

“They passed, Ennoshita,” Asahi mumbled. 

Ennoshita nodded. “Thank god.” 

“What will you do next year?” Asahi asked. “You’ll have additional responsibilities.”

“Honestly, it’s not very captain-ly of me, but I’m just going to pray that none of the new first years are as stupid and everyone else has learned their lesson,” Ennoshita responded. 

“That’s captain-ly,” Asahi responded. “I think for this group, ‘hoping for the best’ is about as captain-ly as it can get.” 

Ennoshita out and out laughed at the comment. “Tell me about it. At this rate, if it happened to anyone next year I’m just going to look them in their eyes and scream, ‘get smart.’” 

Asahi nodded as the entered the gym. He watched Nishinoya yawn as he waited for his receive and reflected on how he himself barely made it through the past week. “Or die trying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys SO much for reading and enjoying this fic with me. That scene where everyone melts into mass panic because of these dumb boys is, to date, my favorite scene in the anime. I borrowed some of the dialogue towards the end from Hulu's translation of S2E4 and don't own it. Only six or seven lines. 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: thejazthegr8 or Twitter: jazthegr8 and make requests or just hang out with me. I'm bad at social media guys, but I'm trying to improve. I had a lovely follower call me out in a post and thank me for my work and it made me feel warm and fuzzy, and I feel like I should be a more appropriate presence on social media for those following me and appreciating my work. 
> 
> Anon Questions: 
> 
> **I loved your Asanoya! Especially the smut. Will you be doing the rest of the couples? If so who's next?** Thank you! I will be doing all of the couples. For those following along, I've already done Ennoshita/Tanaka, Tsukishima/Yamaguchi and Asahi/Nishinoya. At the end of the AsaNoya I asked which couple people wanted to see next and it sounds like DaiSuga is gonna take it so I'm working on it now. I've also begun work on a Ukai/Takeda and Kageyama/Hinata. I haven't decided if I'll do Shimizu/Yachi or Narita/Kinoshita yet. If there's an overwhelming interest I will. 
> 
> **You mentioned a Haikyuu AU!!! When is it coming out?** I died reading this question because I truly did not remember mentioning that I was working on a Haikyuu AU and thought this anon was a magical being. I actually plan to start my Haikyuu AU within the next week and that one will go up while I work on the DaiSuga. :) 
> 
> **I don't normally make requests but I loved the way you wrote Kuroo and Kenma so much, can you do another one? Maybe with jealous Kenma or something idk.** First of all, thanks, because I believed that people would not like that fic and then I've gotten overwhelmingly good reviews. Also, sure! It'll probably just be another ficlet, a one-shot or maybe just a few chapters, but I could sink my teeth into a jealous Kenma. He has a presence in the AU I'm working on as well so I've flexed writing him a little bit. 
> 
> **I dumb, but could you write my crackship Aone/Hinata?** You are NOT dumb. I crackship Aone and Hinata like nobody's goddamn business. When Hinata bumps into Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Ushijima in the bathroom and then Aone goes over there for the sole purpose of greeting Hinata, I die. Of course I will write this crackship. MWAHAHAHA... sorry. 
> 
> **The lil bit of Oikawa and Iwaizumi at the end of the TsukkiYama was good for my soul. Backstory maybe?** I have considered it. I wanted to get through all the Karasuno couples first, but this is a definite possibility. I'll write some good IwaiOik down the road regardless. 
> 
> **I love your AsaNoya, but what about Shimizu?** I'm not sure if you're asking what about her romantically or about how her presence belies Noya's sexuality. I'll let you know that in my mind Nishinoya likes women and Asahi, and Asahi much more than any woman. Romantically I don't think she'd ever go for Noya, one of the third years if anyone, so no skin off her back that he's with Asahi. I may engage her romantically with someone down the road who knows?
> 
> You kids LOVE the Haikyuu fics so keep the questions and requests comin! As stated above, the next fic in the Haikyuu fandom from me, will be my AU. It's Sci-Fi, Post-Apocalyptic-esc, but I think you'll enjoy it! For fans of crackships, I make abundant use of them in this fic as well. 
> 
> Until next time, my loves. :P


End file.
